


Feeding the Ducks

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angelic Grace, Fledgling Castiel, Fledgling Hannah, Fledgling Samandriel, Fledglings, Fluff, Heaven, Kid Castiel (Supernatural), Kid Fic, Kid Hannah, Kid Samandriel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Lucifer enjoys taking the kids to feed the ducks, and it's always nice spending time with his lovers and brothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](http://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com) (which is being run by the very awesome [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com)), and this fic is for the Feeding the Ducks square.

"Lucy, look!"

Lucifer scowled at Gabriel, who had totally been teaching the kids to call him Lucy even though Lucifer had threatened to clip his wings. Gabriel just grinned at him.

"Lucy!"

"I'm coming," Lucifer said, because he couldn't resist it when any of the kids wanted him, and it was family day.

"Duckies!" Samandriel said, pointing at the shimmering Eagle Nebula, commonly referred to by humans as The Pillars of Creation.

It always amused Lucifer that humans just happened to name the nebula exactly what it was. The "duckies" Samandriel was pointing out were very young angels, having recently been created and too young to leave the nutrient-rich stardust that was their "lake." The kids called them ducks after Gabriel took the kids down to Earth for a day to learn about some of their Father's creations. Ever since then, the kids insisted on regular visits to the Eagle Nebula to "feed the ducks."

"Yes, I see them," Lucifer said, running his fingers through the fledgling's feathers. "Get out your stardust. They look like they're hungry today."

Samandriel frowned. "I forgot to bring mine," he said.

Michael flew up to them, Hannah in his arms. Samandriel was always an emotional fledgling, and forgetting the stardust was too much for the little one. He was about to start crying when Michael held out his hand, stardust in his palm.

"Here you go, kiddo," Michael said.

Samandriel's wings flared in excitement. "Stardust! Thank you, Mikey!" he said as he scooped some of the stardust out of Michael's hand and took off toward a small grouping of ducks.

"Gabriel," Michael said, sighing, "I told you not to tell them my name is Mikey."

Gabriel smirked. "It's easier for Cas to say."

It was true, and none of them could argue. Castiel was only a few weeks old, having been plucked out of the Eagle Nebula by their Father recently, and he was still learning how to lift himself into the air with his wings and could only make it a few feet before he would tire out. Speech was difficult too, since Castiel didn't seem to like talking, but instead pushed his thoughts into them. It wasn't abnormal. All fledglings started out that way because it's how their Father communicated with the babies and how the babies communicated with each other in the stardust.

Michael grunted. He couldn't resist when it came to the kids. "Okay, but as they get older, that's going to change."

"Sure," Gabriel said, but none of them were convinced. Gabriel suddenly smiled and turned to his left just in time for Raphael to fly in with Castiel. "Hey, Cassie!"

The baby giggled, the tips of his wings reaching out for Gabriel. "Gah!"

Gabriel took the baby from Raphael, tossing him up in the air as the baby giggled more. Raphael smiled fondly as Gabriel pretended to eat Castiel's tummy, the baby more vocal for Gabriel than anybody else.

"Where did you guys go?" Lucifer asked as he wrapped his arms around Raphael from behind and kissed his neck.

"Castiel likes Niagra Falls," Raphael said, chuckling when Michael said to Lucifer, "I told you!"

"Yeah, I should've known," Lucifer said. "Did you let him feel the spray from the water?"

Raphael snorted. "As if I could visit something like that and not let him play."

Michael wrapped his left arm around Lucifer and his right around Raphael, resting his chin on Raphael's right shoulder as they watched Gabriel play with the kids. Samandriel was still feeding the ducks, but was quickly running out of stardust, the ducks all near the edge of the nebula and happily absorbing the grace-infused stardust.

"Gabe, my stardust is gone," Hannah said, bottom lip poking out as she looked up at Gabriel with the best set of puppy eyes any of them had seen.

"Oh no!" Gabriel said, gasping. "What should we do?!"

Samandriel tossed the rest of his stardust into the nebula then turned to Gabriel. "Will you get us some more, Gabe?"

"What do you say, Cassie?" Gabriel asked as he held Castiel up in the air. "Do you want to help me get more stardust?"

All four of them winced as the baby squealed telepathically, but Gabriel was patient with the little ones, stroking the soft feathers as Castiel flexed his wings.

"Use your words, kiddo," Gabe said, coaxing instead of scolding.

Castiel didn't hesitate to take a deep breath and belt out, "Yeah, stars dust!"

Gabriel chuckled and tossed the baby into the air again. "There's my good boy," he said before flying away with the baby.

"Lucy, I think this one wants to get out!" Samandriel said, pointing at one of the fledglings floundering in the nebula.

Raphael, Lucifer, and Michael flew over to the kids and looked down at the fledglings. The fledgling Samandriel was pointing at was older than the rest, and it was ready to move on to the next phase of its life.

"It's ready to come out!" Hannah said, and Samandriel's wings shook as he said, "Yeah! It's ready!"

"That's not for us to decide," Michael said, scolding the kids.

Lucifer sighed as both kids deflated, their wings drooping. "Hey, hey, hey," he said as he scooped them both up and hip checked Michael. "It's not up to us to decide, but that doesn't mean we can't ask Papa to check on the babies, right?"

Michael looked at the kids, and Lucifer could feel the remorse. None of them liked upsetting the kids. "That's right. Let's see if Papa's busy."

Hannah and Samandriel immediately perked up, their wings shivering with excitement. Lucifer smiled, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek before flying off, leaving Michael behind with a very stern-looking Raphael, who was likely going to remind Michael not to be too harsh with the kids. Raphael had a way about him that calmed Michael instead of pissing him off, and he could say almost anything to him.

Lucifer headed for their Father, a little excited himself because it wasn't every day they got to see a new baby coming out of the nebula.


End file.
